forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawnstone
The Dawnstone was a beautiful and powerful artifact of Lathander, gifted to aid in the defense and eventual rebirth of the city of Myth Drannor. It resided in the temple known as the Dawnspire in the city's ruins. Description The Dawnstone resembled an unmarred spherical jewel of rosy hues, eternally glowing from within. However, it was a magical construct, not a true gemstone, so any who attempted to touch or move it and were not a follower of Lathander would find it completely intangible. Powers Although it could only be moved from its resting place by the hand of Lathander himself, magic, or a high priest of his faith, the Dawnstone was nevertheless an extremely powerful artifact. Any follower of Lathander who touched it in any fashion was completely healed of wounds, as well as diseases and afflictions (like lycanthropy), blindness and other sensory damage, poisons, any sort of mind control, and curses. Even non-worshipers who were otherwise good and in harmony with the Morninglord's dogma could receive these benefits. Deceased followers of Lathander touched by the Dawnstone returned to life as if by resurrection, while clerics of the faith would usually receive visions, emotions, or even direct words from their god while holding it. Also, thanks to having its existence and magic tied directly into the mythal of Myth Drannor, the Dawnstone blocked all wild magic in its vicinity and caused all magic cast by the Morninglord's worshipers to work at maximum effect. All dweomers and magical items nearby would also reveal their nature via a bright white aura. Once each day, but only between dawn and dusk, the Dawnstone could be used to fire rosy balls of light identical to a meteor swarm, and at the wielder's will it could release two similarly colored rays that acted as a flame strike. If anyone evil attempted to touch the Dawnstone, particularly to try and steal or destroy it, they would be struck by energy drain and, if enough life was taken so as to slay them, they would become ju-ju zombies in service to Lathander, bound to protect the Dawnstone. If ever sent beyond its range, they would dissolve into bones and dust. History Although the people of Myth Drannor had been dedicated to either the Seldarine or the deities of nature, and those who gathered to swear oaths of defense and protection in its name were mostly followers of Mystra, Oghma, and Selûne, worshipers of Lathander also saw reason to join in such a cause as the preservation of Myth Drannor. To them the City of Beauty stood for more than the elves of Cormanthor, being an example of harmony and cooperation between races, a place where elves and non-elves alike could stand together for civilization and progress, and a home to high culture, aesthetics, artistic expression, and social and racial prosperity. They fully believed that though the city lay in ruins, with their help it could rise again like a phoenix from the ashes, exactly in the manner of the tenets of their faith of renewal. The impetus for the clergy's mission was an appearance to them by the Morninglord, charging them with the foundation of the temple as their quest and granting them the Dawnstone to be placed on the altar of the finished house of worship.The reason for the god's appearance and disposition of this charge has never been explained. On the surface it would seem to be a simple manifestation of his typical desire to find good and hope in any event, bringing positive from the negative; or perhaps it was a move made in preparation for his second attempt to reshape the pantheon and Toril, described on page 38 of Faiths and Pantheons as being a plan he had in the works following the Time of Troubles and of which Oghma, Chauntea, and Lliira were said to have knowledge. Another intriguing possibility is that this may have been some form of private penance on the Morninglord's part, since on both this and the previous page of Faiths and Pantheons it is noted that the Dawn Cataclysm which came about due to his actions "presaged the fall of Myth Drannor". While it is not in character for Lathander to admit mistakes, let alone atone for them, a god of renewal and hope might well wish to do what he could to repair the damage he had caused, even as he did not tacitly acknowledge being to blame. The clergy he appeared to did as commanded, and became a special order known as the Seekers of the Dawn, dedicated to rebuilding and cleansing the city, aiding adventuring companies with curative magic and other divine aid, and generally doing all in their power to make the dream of the City of Brotherhood's return a reality. And so, centuries after the Weeping War and the fall of Myth Drannor, a temple known as the Dawnspire was erected outside the ruins of the city in the late 13th century of Dalereckoning. It continued standing into the 1360s DR. Whether the Dawnstone survived the attacks of Sarya Dlardrageth and her fey'ri army in 1374 DR which destroyed the Dawnspire, or the subsequent fall of Thultanthar upon Myth Drannor , was unknown.The Seekers of the Dawn escaped the destruction by fleeing through a portal, as noted in both Farthest Reach and on page 155 of The Grand History of the Realms. It is not known if the Seekers took the Dawnstone with them or were forced to leave it in the Dawnspire. The Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide for 4th edition, page 156, does say the mythal of Myth Drannor has been repaired, which suggests that the mythal was not completely destroyed—and per the first legendary means of destruction stated below, this would imply the stone would still exist, were it removed during the escape. Considering both the fey'ri and shades would likely desire the destruction or removal of the Dawnstone, the Seekers would surely have been compelled to save it, had they the opportunity. Destruction Legend claimed the Dawnstone could only be destroyed when the rays of the first dawn after the mythal of Myth Drannor was destroyed fell upon it. Otherwise, legends told that it had to be transported to Nessus, the ninth layer of Baator, and touched by the eldest of pit fiends, or that it had to be bathed in the goddess Shar's dark kiss for a thousand-year-long night. Reputation Both the powers of the Dawnstone and its location made it quite well known to all fiends, demons, and other evil enemies of Myth Drannor. It was specifically known (and feared) by the baatezu and other creatures of the Lower Planes who would periodically assault the ruined city, as well as the phaerimm. While obviously the followers of Lathander were those most knowledgeable (and in awe) of the stone, adventurers exploring the ruins of Myth Drannor were also quite grateful for its beneficence. Notable Owners * Abbess Alaecathra Shuinrond of the Dawnspire Appendix Notes References Category:Artifacts Category:Greater artifacts Category:Magic items Category:Items from Myth Drannor Category:Items from Cormanthor Category:Items from North Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Items